Bahasa Cinta
by judifabi
Summary: Ada banyak cara pandang tentang kehidupan yang menarik di dunia ini. Tentang bagaimana kita mesti menerima ketidak mampuan kita. Tentang bagaimana kita harus tetap bertindak, sekalipun tindakan yang kita lakukan mungkin tidak akan ada artinya.


Terinspirasi dari film lawas selawase, dan aku lupa judulnya, sungguh.

Mungkin reader ada yang ingat atau ada yang tahu :), judulnya apa ya? Kasih tau yak :D

Dan, aku tidak terlalu percaya diri membuat fic ini, sebenarnya. Apalagi menentukan main male characternya. Untuk main female characternya sih mirip banget sama aslinya, mungkin-dahulu. Sekarang dia sudah dewasa sedewasanya dan kuat sekuatnya. Itulah yang dinamakan pertumbuhan. Kurasa. XOXO

* * *

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Bahasa Cinta belongs to me

.

.

.

_Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll land among the stars_

#Brian Littrel

.

.

.

SAKURA menjerit.

"Ada apa?" tanya si lelaki.

Meskipun ruangan itu gelap karena daun daun jendelanya ditutup, laki laki itu melihat wajah si wanita tiba tiba panik oleh ketakutan.

"Seseorang baru saja mencoba membuka pintu."

"Yah, mungkin itu Ten Ten, atau salah satu pelayan laki laki."

"Mereka tidak pernah datang pada jam jam segini. Mereka tahu aku selalu tidur setelah makan siang."

"Kalau begitu, siapa lagi?"

"Kakashi," Sakura berbisik, bibirnya bergetar.

Ia menunjuk sepatu laki laki itu. Si lelaki mencoba mengenakannya, tetapi karena gugup, terpengaruh oleh kepanikan Sakura, gerakannya jadi canggung. Sakura sendiri mengenakan kimononya dan dengan kaki telanjang menghampiri meja rias. Rambutnya dipotong pendek, dan dengan menggunakan sisir dia merapikannya sebelum laki laki itu selesai mengenakan sepatunya. Sakura mengulurkan mantel pada si pria.

"Bagaimana aku keluar dari sini?"

"Sebaiknya kau menunggu sebentar. Aku akan keluar dan melihat apakah keadaan sudah aman."

"Tidak mungkin yang tadi itu Kakashi. Dia selalu meninggalkan laboratorium setelah jam lima."

"Kalau begitu siapa?"

Sekarang mereka berbicara dengan suara berbisik. Suara si wanita berdecit. Lelaki itu sadar, dalam keadaan darurat Sakura akan kehilangan akal sehatnya. Diikutinya pandangan Sakura. Mereka berdiri menghadap jendela yang menuju beranda. Daun jendela itu ditutup dan di selot. Mereka melihat pegangan kenop porselen putihnya perlahan lahan bergerak. Mereka tidak mendengar suara orang melangkah di beranda. Mengerikan rasanya menyaksikan gerakan tanpa suara itu. Satu menit berlalu dan tetap tidak ada suara, dan ketakutan yang sama, mereka melihat kenop porselen jendela yang lain juga bergerak. Hal itu sangat mengerikan sehingga Sakura yang ketakutan membuka mulut untuk menjerit, tetapi begitu melihatnya, laki laki itu langsung membekap mulut Sakura hingga jeritannya teredam oleh jemarinya.

Hening.

Sakura bersandar pada pria itu, lututnya gemetaran, dan laki laki itu khawatir Sakura akan pingsan. Dengan cemberut dan rahang terkatup rapat, laki laki itu menggendong Sakura ke tempat tidur dan mendudukkannya. Wajahnya seputih seprai dan meskipun laki laki itu berkulit putih seputih mayat, pipinya bertambah pucat. Dia berdiri di sisi Sakura, dan dengan pandangan terkesiap mereka menatap kenop porselen itu. Mereka tidak berbicara. Kemudian dia melihat Sakura menangis.

"Demi Tuhan, jangan menangis Sakura," bisiknya jengkel. "Kalau memang harus ketahuan, ya ketahuan. Sekalian saja hadapi dengan berani."

Sakura mencari saputangannya, dan mengetahui apa yang diinginkannya, laki laki itu mengulurkan tas Sakura.

"Di mana topimu?"

"Aku meninggalkannya di bawah."

"Ya Tuhan!"

"Kau harus tenang," kataku. "Hanya seratus berbanding satu bahwa yang tadi itu Kakashi. Mana mungkin dia pulang pada jam segini? Dia tidak pernah pulang tengah hari bukan?"

"Tidak pernah."

"Aku berani bertaruh apa saja, bahwa yang tadi itu hanya Ten Ten."

Sakura tersenyum lemah. Suaranya yang berat dan menenangkan membuat Sakura tenang. Sakura meraih tangan laki laki tersebut dan menekannya penuh sayang. Laki laki itu memberinya waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

"Dengar, kita tidak bisa tinggal di ruangan ini selamanya," kata laki laki itu kemudian. "Apakah kau sudah merasa cukup kuat untuk keluar ke beranda dan memeriksa keadaan?"

"Aku tidak yakin sanggup berdiri."

"Kau menyimpan Wine disini?"

Sakura menggeleng. Tiba tiba laki-laki itu tampak marah, dan dia semakin kehilangan kesabaran. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tiba tiba Sakura mencengkeram tangannya semakin erat.

"Bagaimana kalau dia menunggu di luar?"

Laki laki itu memaksa dirinya tersenyum, suaranya tetap lembut dan membujuk. Dia sangat menyadari dampak yang bisa ditimbulkannya.

"tidak mungkin. Kumpulkan keberanianmu, Sakura. Mana mungkin itu suamimu? Kalau dia masuk dan melihat topi asing di koridor lalu naik ke atas dan menemukan kamarmu terkunci, tentu saja dia akan melakukan sesuatu. Itu pasti salah satu pelayanmu. Hanya orang Cina yang memutar kenop seperti itu."

Sekarang Sakura merasa lebih tenang.

"Tidak menyenangkan rasanya, meskipun itu hanya pelayan."

"Dia bisa dimarahi dan jika perlu akan kubuat dia ketakutan setengah mati. Tidak banyak keuntungan yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan menjadi pegawai pemerintah, tapi sebaiknya kau manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya apa yang bisa kau dapatkan darinya."

Laki laki itu pasti benar. Sakura bangkit berdiri dan berpaling menghadapnya dengan tangan terulur, laki laki itu menyambutnya dengan mencium bibirnya. Ciuman itu begitu membuai hingga menyakitkan rasanya. Sakura sangat mencintainya. Laki laki itu melepaskan palukannya dan Sakura menghampiri jendela. Dia menghampiri jendela dan menarik selotnya kemudian membuka daun jendela sedikit untuk mengintip ke luar. Tidak ada siapa siapa. Sakura menyelinap ke beranda, memeriksa ruang suaminya, dan ruang duduknya sendiri. Dua duanya kosong. Dia kembali ke kamar dan melambaikan tangan kepada laki laki itu.

"Tidak ada siapa siapa."

"Aku yakin semua ini khayalan saja."

"Jangan tertawa. Aku benar benar ketakutan. Pergilah ke ruang dudukku dan duduk di sana. Aku akan mengenakan stoking dan sepatuku."

* * *

Tbc :)

Sudah ada yang tau judul filmnyaa? review yaaa ...


End file.
